The 100 Word Job
by Kae Kae
Summary: 10 drabbles I wrote for a friend, starring the Hitter, the Grifter, the Hacker, the Thief, and the Mastermind. Each drabble is inspired by a song she picked out.


Here are some drabbles I wrote for a friend, who loves Leverage. This is my first time ever writing for the Leverage fandom, so any feedback you have would be helpful (especially if I messed something up - I'm behind in watching).

Thanks, and enjoy!

* * *

**Free Fallin – Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers**

Hitting things helped.

Really, Eliot wasn't that surprised. Aimee wanted somebody to settle down, maybe start a family, and Eliot… was really good at hitting things. Like hitting guys in the face who married his-

_Yeah, that'd impress her. She'd come running back to you then, bloody knuckled and all._

So maybe hitting things wasn't really helping. Eliot sat down and stared at the punching bag he'd been beating for the better part of an hour, trying to come up with a Plan B. Maybe a trip – that might help. Out of sight, out of mind, at least he hoped.

**Lola – The Kinks**

"We deal exclusively with Fortune 500 companies, ensuring the security of their most prized possessions, whatever that may be."

"Really?" Carl smiled – she was obviously impressed. Whoever said office work wasn't sexy was an idiot.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, of course. Lola." She offered her hand to him, which he kissed (she sounded British, and they dig that crap).

"Well, Lola, it's still early. What do you say to dinner?"

"I'd love to. I can't wait to hear what a manager at such a high-ranking security company actually does."

Oh yeah. He was getting lucky tonight.

**What You Deserve – The Exies**

"Nate, that's your fifth glass."

"So?"

"So? Don't you think you should maybe get up, do something-"

"What is there that I could possibly do right now?"

"Anything but drink."

"I'm not drunk, Maggie-"

"Yes, you are. You've been drunk all week, and the week before that-"

"What more do you want from me, Maggie? Sam's-"

"_Don't you dare_. I lost him too, Nate. But unlike you I'm not sitting here drinking and feeling sorry for myself and ruining whatever else I have left."

Nate drained his glass as the door slammed, then refilled. He got exactly what he deserved.

**White and Nerdy – Weird Al**

"Why do I have to wear the glasses again?"

"Because they make you look smarter."

"You saying I look stupid?"

"Nah, man, I'm saying they make you look the part. Technological and all."

"You don't wear them."

"I don't need glasses cause I got perfect vision. 20/20 out of both eyes."

"Whatever. Not wearing them."

"Then-"

"Enough!" Nate turned from the game he was _trying_ to watch to the bickering five-year-olds who _somehow_ managed to be the best hacker and hitter in the business. "Eliot, you're wearing the glasses. Hardison, get back on the computer."

Both men grumbled, but listened.

**Everybody's Got Something to Hide Except Me and My Monkey – The Beatles  
**(bonus 150 word super!drabble)

Hardison and Parker were the first ones back. He started setting everything up – pizza, orange soda, soda that everybody else would actually drink, beer, chips. Parker buzzed around as Hardison worked, riding her high from the job. She wasn't exactly _helping_, but Hardison didn't really mind.

When Eliot got back, his eye had almost swollen shut. He held one of the sodas to his face as he leaned back in his chair, smiling slightly as he replayed the fight in his head.

By the time Nate and Sophie arrived, they were already eating. Sophie grabbed a slice right away, complaining about the food at the dinner party she'd crashed earlier, but Nate just stood in the doorway and watched everyone. It wasn't until Eliot told him to stop smirking in the doorway like a creeper that Nate moved and joined them at the table to celebrate a job well done.

**No Surprise – Daughtry**

"You ever have a boyfriend?"

"No."

Hardison made a face. "Never?"

Parker blinked. "No. Boyfriends cost money."

Eliot nearly choked on his drink. "If you pay for them, Parker, they're escorts, not boyfriends."

Parker ignored him. "Why, you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Wh-what? No, I was just making conversation-"

"Digging a hole," Eliot added helpfully.

Parker grinned. "I knew you never had a boyfriend. You wouldn't have kissed me the way you did if you thought girls were icky." Without waiting for Hardison's answer she got up and left the room.

Eliot turned to Hardison. "Yeah, good luck with that."

**End of the World (I Feel Fine) – R.E.M.**

"I hate this song. If the world is ending, why does he feel fine?" Parker chewed furiously on her carrot, and Hardison had to stop himself from comparing her to a rabbit.

"The world is ending _but_ he feels fine. That's some major zen if you ask me. Me, I'd be freaking out, going, 'The world is _ending_, what the hell you doing sitting on your ass singing about random- '"

"Ah-ha! You don't like the song either."

"I didn't say that. I'm just saying, the world's ending? I'm not singing about it."

"Good. I doubt you're a good singer."

**Roll the Bones – Rush**

As Nate watched this team of criminals, this team of people he used to _hunt down_, he wondered for the hundredth time what the hell he was doing. He was in charge of making sure a hitter, a hacker, and a thief worked together. Had things really gone that wrong after-

Shaking his head, he focused back on the job. No point in dwelling on it now. He'd agreed, and now he was staking what little he had left on a team he hoped would make it through without stabbing each other in the back. Talk about rolling the dice.

**Freebird - Lynyrd Skynyrd**

Sophie read the note silently to herself. _Diana, I can't stay here with you. I know you loved me, and I'm sorry, but I need to go find myself out there, somewhere. Love, Mark_.

After the initial anger and disappointment that her mark had walked out on her before she'd sealed the deal, one sentence stood out – _I know you loved me_. She'd gotten him to believe that she really loved him. That had been the goal, but she found that she just felt sorry for him.

"Good luck, Mark," she said to herself as she left their hotel room.

**Don't Stop Believing – Journey**

Hardison, Parker, and Eliot stood in the background as Nate told Amanda that all the money she lost was going back into her account (plus a little extra). Sophie stood next to Nate, smiling and comforting as Amanda started to cry.

"Either of you starting to actually get used to these gushy-feelings we get after these jobs?" Hardison asked.

"Yeah. It's creeping me out," Eliot answered.

"I thought that was gas."

Hardison and Eliot turned to stare at Parker.

Parker didn't bat an eyelash, turning to the boys and saying, "I was wondering why it was happening so often though."


End file.
